rwby_remnantfandomcom-20200215-history
Cinnamon Muscovado
'''Cinnamon Muscovado '''is the leader of Team CHML and partner of Vanilla Legume. She is a first year student at Shade Academy, in the year below RWBY and JNPR. Her emblem is a lollipop shaped like a Sugar Gliders head and her aura is cinnamon brown. She belongs to SpiritedDreaming and Phantomlink959. Appearance Cinnamon is a young woman with wavy auburn hair pulled back in a messy ponytail that reaches her mid-back. She has dark brown eyes and a pale olive complexion. She is slim, with a gymnasts build focusing on flexibility and speed. Her face is pointed, with a button nose and large eyes. A pair of Sugar Glider ears are visible peaking out from her hair. She wears a white crop singlet with cinnamon brown edging and her emblem on the back in pink. Arched over her emblem is her last name in blocky, black lettering. She also wears a white, inverted box pleat skirt, with the inside of the pleats being cinnamon brown, over dark brown mini shorts. Short, white fingerless gloves, white elbow and knee braces, white ankle socks and running shoes with dark brown laces finish the outfit off, along with a dark brown utility belt worn on an angle around her hips. History Cinnamon was born in Mistral as an only child to a middle class family. Her parents were often described as married to their jobs, as they ran a small, local patisserie and made all their products themselves. Consequently they weren’t around much to raise Cinnamon beyond the basics, and her early youth was lonely. When she was old enough to help around the shop, doing things like washing non-breakables and cutlery (except the knives), or wiping down counters and tables, she threw herself into the job wholeheartedly, glad to be able to spend time with her parents beyond a few minutes snatched here and there, or when they were bone tired after work. Her parents spoilt her slightly to make up for their lack of time, often baking extra batches of sweets and desserts for her or spending what money they could put aside on things that she wanted. She grew used to being able to get her own way when it came to her home life, though Cinnamon knew that her parents workplace was not somewhere she could get her way. When she was eleven, still helping out around her parents patisserie, though with the customer side rather than the cooking side of things, she signed up for a Pen Pal Program offered by the CCT. Though they did offer a pairing program, where she would be given the details of one child her age, she instead signed up for the quartet program, which would put her in contact with a child her age from each of the other kingdoms. She was put in contact with Honey Clover, Maple Arboretta and Vanilla Legume. When she was thirteen, Cinnamon enrolled in Sanctum to become a Huntress after listening to tales from Vanilla, who had always dreamed of being a Huntress. Her own natural excitement and habit of throwing herself head first into things meant that she didn’t think the course through, and once enrolled she refused to drop out even at the urging of her parents. Her Sanctum life was then spent mostly on the side lines cheering other students on during the combat tournaments, and obtaining only middling grades and combat effectiveness - enough to pass, but nothing spectacular. At the end of the girl’s first years at combat school, they arranged to go to the Vytal festival which was being held in Atlas, to meet for the first time and stay at Vanilla’s house. Cinnamon was extremely excited at the prospect and afterwards declared that the next year, when the summer holidays rolled around again, they would all come to stay at her place in Mistral. Her parents supported the friendship, hoping that the other girls would be able to dissuade her from pursuing the career of a Huntress, but were sadly disappointed when they found out two of them were enrolled in combat schools and the third was being privately trained in dust use. When the girls were all almost 16, they entered into a four-way romantic relationship with each other. The first months were full of drama as expected of a group of girls entering a polyamorous relationship while they found a balance between each other. Cinnamon graduated Sanctum with middling grades, and when Maple had a throw-away idea to team up at Beacon, she leaped on it. Cinnamon was the driving force behind organising the girls to teaming up, setting each other member of the quartet on a job, and designing the uniforms for each girl herself, with input from the others. When Beacon was destroyed, the girls were all together enjoying the Vytal festival. They managed to stick together and watch each other's backs during the invasion, and were even more determined not to be split up after that. In the following months they discussed their options, and the decision was made to attend Shade Academy instead. Personality Particularly hyperactive and cheerful, even for a cheerleader, Cinnamon is a morning person if ever there was one and rarely seen without some sort of sugar laden food or drink in her possession. Her preferred morning drink isn’t coffee, but hot chocolate with six large spoonfuls of extra sugar. She is addicted to lollipops and quite often carries a bag of them around with her at all times. She is always cheerful and optimistic, throwing herself into everything she does wholeheartedly. Likes: sugary and sweet foods, baked goods, her teammates Dislikes: bitter or spicy foods Abilities and Powers Marzipan Marzipan is a pair of cheer leading pom-poms, the frizzles of which unfold and extend out to become a cat-o-nine tails each via a button on the handle. The tails are imbued with ice dust, allowing her to summon spikes on the tails for extra lashing and scouring attacks or piercing damage when in pom-pom form, and firmer grip when using it as a grappling device. She often uses one of the nine tails to pull enemies towards her as a grapple, then punches them with the other ice-serrated pom-pom. The nine-tails also act as a flaying device for distance enemies she can't pull, though she never uses both extended forms at the same time. When in close combat, Cinnamon the pom-poms like boxing gloves to deal quick damage, dodging in and out of close range combat and never staying in the same place for long. She prefers to dodge rather than block attacks. Effulgence Cinnamon's semblance is Effulgence, or the ability to absorb, store and convert light into pure physical speed or strength. Pure sunlight fills her metre the fastest, which is visually represented by her hair glowing until it turns white, with moonlight filling her metre at a slower rate while artificial or fire light is absorbed the slowest. She does not remove light from the area while filling her metre, and she cannot absorb more light while boosting her speed or strength. While using her semblance, she can choose to spend her metre slowly for small increases to her natural strength or speed, or all at once for a large increase to her strength or speed. Increasing both strength and speed at once significantly decreases the effectiveness of her semblance. Statistics All statistics follow a scale of 0 to 5, where 0 is non-existent, 1 is low, 2 is below average, 3 is average, 4 is above average and 5 is high. Physical Statistics * Strength: 3 * Speed: 5 * Agility: 4 * Stamina: 3 Aural Statistics * Aura Reserve: 3 * Aura Manipulation: 3 * Semblance Manipulation: 4 * Dust Manipulation: 2 Technical Statistics * Weapon Skill (Primary): 5 * Weapon Skill (Unarmed): 4 * Weapon Skill (Close Combat): 0 * Weapon Skill (Mid Range Combat): 3 * Weapon Skill (Ranged Combat): 0 Trivia * Cinnamon is a spice as well as a shade of brown. Muscovado is a type of brown sugar. * All four members of CHML are in a poly-amorous relationship together. * Cinnamon is addicted to lollipops and can often be seen eating one. Category:Fan Made Character Category:Female Category:Faunus Category:Property of SpiritedDreaming Category:Property of Phantomlink959 Category:Not for Roleplaying